1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices intended to promote traffic safety in general. More specifically, it relates to devices promoting proper use of turn signal lights and in particular it relates to an electrical device that initiates a gong or bell the moment pressure is applied to a vehicle's brake pedal in the absence of prior turn signal activation and which device incorporates a timer that initiates flashing of the vehicle's directional lights if a vehicle operator undertakes a prolonged braking action in the absence of any turn signal usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of U.S. patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure indicated that the following patents have been issued heretofore in the field of this invention: U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,786 to Leichsenring, which shows a system where lights are used to indicate whether a vehicle is being braked, going faster than a predetermined speed or going slower than a predetermined speed; U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,639 to Bevacqua where a system that causes all four (4) turn signals of a vehicle to flash when the emergency brake of the vehicle is engaged and a turn signal has been activated is disclosed; U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,892 to Morehouse showing a means whereby brake lights are activated when pressure is removed from the accelerator pedal of a vehicle. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,723 to Arsoy where is shown a means to make the taillights of a vehicle glow more brightly in response to hard braking.
The art does not teach or suggest any means whereby proper usage of turn signals is promoted. Vehicles of all types have been provided with turn signals for many years, but many members of the public either ignore their use altogether or use them improperly. Perhaps the most common form of turn signal misuse is the practice of activating the appropriate turn signal only after the vehicle has been braked for an extended period of time and the turn is actually being made. This form of use is worthless as it is obvious that a turn is being made by the time the turn signals are activated. Since it is the purpose of the turn signals to give other vehicle operators advance warning of one's intentions, a warning given when one's intentions are readily apparent is no warning at all.
There is a clear need for a device that will remind forgetful drivers that their vehicles are in fact equipped with turn signals that should be used in a manner that will promote safety on the highways, but the art includes no devices that fulfill the need or suggest how the need could be fulfilled.